


Being The General

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe





	Being The General

She felt it through the bond that they shared with their love and through the Force when Han was killed. In the Control Room, she felt pain so intense that she was forced to drop down into one of the chairs. She didn't alert anyone that anything was wrong or that she needed someone to lean on. They were counting on her. She didn't alert them that anything was amiss even though she had felt a part of her die and she wanted to have some privacy to cry and deal with her grief. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't cry. Her people needed their General and they needed her strength and her knowledge of what they were facing. She would mourn her husband after they won this fight and destroyed the First Order's new weapon of destruction. 

She could be publicly strong for just a little while longer.


End file.
